Never leave a comrade behind
by Uki96
Summary: Three stories, about six different soldiers, each looking for the same thing. War has its way with you. Speirton/Winnix/Webgott


First of all, I didn't ask for this challenge, but I will take it anyway. Second… I usually don't write in English, I don't know how to write in the BoB fandom, so any mistake is directly on me (and my fiancée for putting me through this for her pleasure XDD)

There's 3 mini fics on a row, so have fun ! Three pairings dear to my heart (and her's)

* * *

**_Speirton : __"It's only one night, we'll just share the bed."_**

"It's only one night", said Speirs to Lipton. "We'll just share the bed !"

Lipton stared at Speirs with his eyes wide open.

Surely, he must have heard something wrong. Speirs never slept with anyone. Even when all the beds were taken, he would never ask to sleep with someone.

Speirs started to stamp impatiently.

"So ? What's it gonna be ? I can't wait all night."

Lipton kept looking at Speirs. It was tempting to say yes. Nights were cold, and the presence of another human being would be oh so welcoming.

But in the other hand, we were talking about Speirs here. And sure, Lipton knew all the rumors, he wasn't entirely certain if Speirs himself hasn't started them himself, but that man scared him as much as he was attracted to him. Like a moth to a brilliant flame.

Sighing deeply, Lipton closed his eyes.

What to do in that kind of situation ? All the other privates were already asleep. And it was just for one night.

There was no point in denying it, the night was definitively cold, and he needed some comfort.

"Yeah, you can share the bed with me."

Lipton moved a little, to allow the Lieutenant to lie beside him.

"Thank you", whispered Speirs.

Lipton nodded, not saying a word.

Speirs got close to him, and Lipton was surprised to actually _like_ Speirs' presence behind him.

With a happy sigh, Lipton relaxed, letting himself go in his comrade's weird embrace.

"Don't get used to this", warned Speirs.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that."

Lipton heard himself saying that.

Speirs didn't answer back. But Lipton felt Speirs gripping him tighter. And he smiled.

Yeah, he could get use to this.

* * *

**_Winnix : ''I need you to pretend we're dating…''_**

Winters was surprised to receive an invitation to a party. Not that he wasn't familiar with parties, but more because it was Nixon who invited him to his sister's wedding.

But now, it all made sense.

"I need you to pretend we're dating ! I promised my sister I would show up with a date."

Winters watched as Nixon was smiling at him with his big grin.

The major shrugged, not looking surprised at all. He was used to Nixon's strange requests.

"It's okay Nix', I'll do it."

"Wow, just like that ?"

Nixon was startled.

"Of course, you'd do it for me, right ?"

"Sure !" answered Lewis with his sexy smirk.

Winters smiled fondly at him. That idiot was his brother. No, he was more than that, and he would do anything for him.

"Oh and Dick ?"

"Yeah ?"

"You know we'll have to hold hands and kiss at least one time right ?"

Nixon looked a little shy.

"So ? What's the matter ?"

"None !"

Never before has Winter seen a bigger smile on his best friend's face.

* * *

**_Webgott : ''Don't panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married !''_**

Webster woke up with difficulty. Hell on Earth, why would his head hurt so bad ? And why did he feel that nauseous ?

He looked around him to see his clothes discarded on the floor and, by his side, was a very naked Liebgott, sleeping like a baby.

What the hell happened last night ?!

"Hey ! Lieb ! Wake up jackass !"

Liebgott opened an eye, looked at Webster, and jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell Harvard boy ? What are you doing in my bed ?"

"What am I… You're the one sleeping in mine dumbass !"

Okay. This couldn't be that terrible right ?

Webster frowned. Oh wait. He didn't have his clothes on. So that would mean... Oh no. Please don't. Nope.

The pretty boy looked at his hands in disbelief. This was not happening, he couldn't possibly have slept with… Liebgott. Or could he ?

It wasn't that Lieb wasn't attractive, oh no, that would be an understatement. But that dumbass was as thick as a rock, and he was as educated as a sleeping caterpillar. And also, he was… wait… what was that shiny thing around his ring finger.

Oh god, it was that ironic right ? Oh shit shit shit, it was a ring. What was a ring doing here ?

And Liebgott was still talking about being naked with another dude on the wrong occasion.

"Shut up Lieb !" screamed Webster a little louder than expected.

Liebgott shut his mouth, curious. Webster was usually not that emotionnal.

"Lieb. Don't panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…"

Liebgott froze. He looked at Webster with a weird look.

"Well duh, Harvard boy ! That was the point remember ?"

Wait, what ?

"You said you didn't want to spend another day apart from me, and you wanted to married me yesterday, so I said yes, why not."

Webster was looking like a jellyfish with his mouth wide open.

"I did what ?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yeah ! And I said that I was totally down for that, but I did not have sex the first night, even on a wedding one !"

Webster needed some thinking right now. How could've this happened ? How could he not remember this at all ?

He married this dumbass ? This Jewish prick with a pea instead of a brain ? Who didn't know who Shakespeare was ?

The worst part in all of this ? He didn't remember having sex with him. And that was the most disturbing.

"Was it good ?" he asked to Liebgott.

"Was what good ?"

"The sex ? Was it good ?"

Liebgott stared at Webster. He sighed deeply, smirking at his… well, husband.

"You know, for an intellectual, you don't do much thinking right ? I said I didn't sleep on the first night ! But if you insist on knowing if it'll be good. We can always give it a shot right ?"

Webster was fucked. Well not yet, but he'll have to remember himself never to drink with Lieb ever again. This was the best and worst decision of his life.

But right now, he didn't care, he was about to have sex with the sexiest dumbass.

* * *

Aaaaaaaand, scene !

So that was it for those horrible prompts. I apologize for my English, i really don't know if there is any mistake left so… leave me alone while I'm going to bury myself in BoB!


End file.
